


Through the Good and the Bad and the Ugly

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Liam is an idiot, M/M, comatose character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 09:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16930476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Mason and Liam get into a heated fight over Mason’s humanity. When something tragic befalls Mason, Liam has to make a decision that has the power to change everything.





	Through the Good and the Bad and the Ugly

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from ‘Forever and Always’ by Parachute.
> 
> There’s a brief instance of smut, but I didn’t follow through with it. It’s closer to the end.

Liam knew the moment he entered their shared apartment. His nose twitched at the scent of blood, the bitter tang of sweat and frustration not far behind. Sighing, he shed his jacket and walked back to the master bathroom, tossing his jacket onto the couch as he passed. “Mase?” He asked, knocking as he rounded the corner and slipped in through the open doorway. His fiancé was sitting on the closed toilet lid, hunched over with his hand pressed to his wounded side. “I told you not to try and take off the bandage without me.” He sighed, gently taking the bloodstained bandages from between Mason’s shaking fingers. “I still think you need to go to the hospital.” He muttered, thick black lines traveling up his arm as he touched the clean skin above the wound. “Stiles is shit at giving stitches. You shouldn’t have let him do them.”

“Can you spare me the fucking lecture?” Mason snapped, face contorting in pain as a shudder ran through his abdomen. “I get it. But we can’t really afford the hospital, you know that. I’ll heal just fine.”

“The problem is, you aren’t. You’re still human.” Liam reminded as he stopped taking pain and unwrapped the remainder of the bandage. “Were you going to just put a new one on?”

“No shit,” Mason hissed as he grit his teeth. “Yeah. I need to clean this, I know. Just hand me the washcloth and the rubbing alcohol. I can sterilise it just fine.”

“You can barely move without hurting everywhere. Let me help.” Liam sighed, tossing the dirty bandages. “You know, you don’t have to wait to heal-“

“Liam!” Mason growled out, anger flashing in his eyes. “We aren’t having this discussion. Not again. Just give me the washcloth and I’ll take care of it.” He said, extending his hand.

“Don’t get snippy with me.” Liam replied sharply, grabbing a washcloth from the counter and the bottle of rubbing alcohol. He handed both over, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Mason prepare them.

“Hard not to be when you’re bringing the same shit up again.” Mason said, bringing the washcloth to his side. “Fuck!” He yelped, knee jumping up and knocking over the bottle of rubbing alcohol. Liam grabbed it before the contents could completely spill over the floor. Mason whimpered softly and clenched his eyes shut tightly, a few tears escaping. “Fucking hell,” he rasped softly.

“You okay?” Liam asked, regretting the words the moment they were out of his mouth. Mason’s head shot up, glassy eyes filled to the brim with fury. “Can I at least take the pain?” He asked, feeling helpless as he watched his fiancé suffer.

“I don’t need you to.” Mason said, swallowing hard and shaking his head. “It’s just another point on the ‘this is why you should become a werewolf like me’ scale. I don’t need it rubbed in my face.”

“What is your fucking problem?” Liam asked, throwing his hands up with a huff. “I can’t win with you today. I’m trying to help.” He growled, eyes flashing red as he watched Mason. “I love you, you jackass. Why can’t you understand that? I wasn’t trying to bring up the bite, but since you did let’s talk about it. Go ahead. There’s obviously still some more shit for you to say!”

“Why can’t you just love me as I am?” Mason shouted, surging up onto his feet. Liam stepped back, his hands twitching as he fought the urge to reach out and steady Mason. “I want to be human! I fucking like being human! Do you even get that? I don’t want to be a monster!” He bellowed.

“Is that what I am to you? A monster?” Liam snarled, clenching his fingers tight into his palms.

“You know that’s not what I mean!” Mason’s chest heaved. “But I was! You always want to pretend like I was never the beast, like I never killed people, but I did!”

“It wasn’t you!” Liam argued, stepping back into his space. “You were being controlled and manipulated. That was because of the fucking Dread Doctors, not because of the bite. You weren’t even a werewolf.”

“I still murdered people, Liam. I’m the reason Monroe targeted our friends and families. I’m the reason Scott got killed.” Mason snapped. Liam went still at that, swallowing back a retort. There was nothing he could say to that. Mason had been used as bait, as a bargaining chip a couple of months back. Liam had been forced into the role of alpha far too early after Scott had tried to save him. “I can’t risk the bite, Liam. I can’t become something I never wanted to be.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way.” Liam said quietly, taking a deep breath to try and steady himself. “But how do you think I feel every time I have to watch you get hurt? I hate having to watch you heal, I hate having to watch you run into a battle and I never know if you’re coming back out alive. At least as a werewolf, you’d have a better chance.” He said softly. “Mason, you got lucky this time. That kappa could have killed you. You’re lucky a scratch was the worst of it. Hell, it’s too big to be called a scratch. You needed stitches from it. Do you know how terrifying it is watching you bleed, knowing you could die if the wound gets infected? How much I worry while I’m away at work and you’re here alone while you’re recovering? It terrifies me, Mase. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t.”

“Being a werewolf isn’t going to solve anything, Liam. I watch you get hurt. Being a werewolf didn’t stop Brett and Lori from dying. It didn’t save Scott.” Mason reminded coolly.

“Fuck you.” Liam whispered, shaking his head. “I just want to fucking make sure you live! Why is that so hard to understand?”

“Why is it so difficult for you to understand why I don’t want it?” Mason retaliated, clenching his jaw. “I said no. But of course, you can’t stand when you don’t get your way.” He rolled his eyes. “All you fucking do is bitch and whine and act like you’re superior when everyone else fucks up. Well you know what?” Mason asks, breathing hard. Liam kept his mouth shut in a firm line, his chest clenching as he watched his fiancé take off his ring. “I don’t have to be your problem anymore. You don’t have to sit and watch me die, okay? I’m not yours to worry about.” He shoved the ring into Liam’s chest and stormed from the bathroom, leaving him rooted to the spot.

“Mason, wait!” Liam hesitated a moment and clenched his fist around the ring, hurrying from the bathroom. He caught up as Mason grabbed his jacket from the coatrack by the door, reaching out and catching his shoulder. “Where are you going? Are you...?” He couldn’t bring himself to ask if Mason was leaving him.

“I’m going to the fucking hospital to get stitches like you said.” Mason huffed, tugging his jacket on with a wince and stifled gasp of pain. “This conversation is over. I gave you back the ring. I’m not marrying someone who can’t accept I want to be human.”

“Can we just talk about this? I can’t lose you. Mason, you’re being ridiculous-“ Liam winced as soon as the words spilled from his lips.

“Ridiculous?” His former fiancé scoffed, lip curling in a sneer. “What’s ridiculous right now is your need to be right and how you belittled me and how I’m feeling. I was just going to call off the marriage....maybe I should be calling off the whole relationship.” Mason backed away for the door, bracing his arm against his steadily bleeding wound. “Just stay here, okay? I think you’ve done enough damage for one evening. Don’t wait up for me. I’ll go spend the night at Theo’s.” He opened the door and disappeared, leaving Liam staring after him. What had he done?

-

“I really fucked this one up, Theo.” Liam said as he opened the fridge to grab a beer and the small bottle of diluted wolfsbane he’d stored away behind the condiments. “He gave me back the ring. He said he was calling the marriage off. Just the engagement, not us, but it sure fucking felt like it. He shouldn’t have driven himself to the hospital, but you know how he gets when he’s pissed. I couldn’t stop him or talk sense into him. I kept shoving my foot in my mouth and trying to talk through my ass. It was awful.” He groaned, mixing the contents into a glass cup. “Fuck. I knew he was in a bad mood. I just didn’t think he’d stay pissed all day.”

“Yeah, sounds about right. You do have a tendency to say the wrong thing.” Theo agreed from the other end of the line. “I told you the other day that you shouldn’t bring it up again. He needs time, Liam. You’ve got to be patient with him. The PTSD-“

“I know what his therapist said.” Liam snapped before he could stop himself. He took a deep breath, covering his drink with his palm. “I’m sorry, man. I shouldn’t be yelling at you. I’m worried about him, that’s all.” He lifted the glass and walked to the couch, collapsing back onto it with a quiet groan. “I just wish he could see it from my perspective, you know? But then that shit he said about Brett and Scott...”

“It was uncalled for. You both wanted to hurt each other.” Theo sighed. “Look, my break is almost over. I’ll make sure Mason sleeps in my bed tonight and gets some rest. That-“

“Sorry, Theo.” Liam frowned as his phone buzzed. An incoming call flashed across the screen and his brows furrowed. “Someone else is calling. Can I text you later?”

“Sure thing.” Theo said.

Liam nodded and switched lines, taking a sip from his drink before speaking up. “This is Liam Dunbar. May I ask who’s calling?”

“Mr. Dunbar. My name is Evangeline, I’m one of the nurse’s at Beacon Hills memorial. I’m calling because you’re listed as Mason Hewitt’s emergency contact. Is this information correct?” A woman asked.

“If it’s about his health insurance, he has it through the state. I told him he needed to carry the card in his wallet.” Liam sighed, rubbing his forehead.

“Sir, that’s not why I’m calling. Mr. Hewitt...he’s been in an accident.” She said gently. Liam’s blood ran cold, the rim of his glass almost touching his lips again.

“What kind of accident?” Liam asked, slowly lowering the drink. “Is he okay? Can I talk to him?”

“Sir, I’m sorry, but Mr. Hewitt is currently being prepped for surgery. I think you should come here immediately. His...sir, I can’t lie to you. It doesn’t look good.”

The words stopped Liam’s heart. The glass fell freely from his hold, shattering on the floor as he shot to his feet. His phone clattered to the floor, the screen cracking and going black as he blindly grabbed for his jacket. He ripped the keys from his pocket and stumbled for the door, tears blurring his vision as he wrenched open the door. He slammed it shut behind him and didn’t stop to lock it, too focused on making one foot move in front of the other as he walked toward the parking lot. He unlocked his car with trembling fingers, the first of his tears rolling down his cheek as he yanked the door open and threw himself inside. He had to get to Mason before it was too late.

-

The drive to the hospital passed in a blur. Liam wished he could say that he couldn’t remember it. But driving past the scene of the accident and seeing Mason’s totalled car...that image would forever be burned into the back of his mind. He parked haphazardly and stumbled out of the car, his mind catching up and reminding him to lock it this time as he headed for the doors to the emergency room. He slipped past a man and a woman arguing just inside the doors, his stomach rolling at the smell of blood hanging thickly in the air. Beneath it, he could smell Mason. Normally it was calming, but now? Now it just made him more anxious.

He approached the reception desk and bit his lip, shifting impatiently as he watched the nurse on duty finish her phone call. “Hi,” he said as she hung up and looked at him. “Mason Hewitt was brought in. I’m Liam Dunbar, his emergency contact.” He explained. Her eyes widened and she nodded, reaching for the phone again.

“I’m Evangeline, I’m the one who called you. When the line went dead, I was worried something had happened to you. I called the next person listed, Theo Raeken? He should be here shortly.” She said. “I’ll phone the doctor for you, but he might still be in surgery.” She said before lifting the phone from its cradle, dialling. Liam could only half pay attention to their conversation, his senses overwhelmed as he tried to find the heartbeat of the man he loved.

“Mr. Dunbar?” His attention snapped back to the blonde woman and she smiled softly. “The surgery is almost complete. If you could just take a seat in the lobby, Dr. Wilkins will be out to meet with you shortly.”

“Thank you.” Liam said, stepping back from the counter. He wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and walked away, hating that there was nothing he could do. He collapsed into a chair and bent forward, blinking back tears as he tried to block out the world surrounding him. He lowered one hand to his pocket and pulled out Mason’s engagement ring, a simple silver band that glittered under the sharp fluorescent lights. Squeezing it tightly into his palm, he closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing. He couldn’t afford to lose control right now.

After what seemed like hours later, someone cautiously approached him and cleared their throat. He looked up, brows drawing in confusion as he saw a firefighter standing in front of him. “Uh....yes?” He asked slowly, rubbing his palm against his jeans.

“You’re that guy’s emergency contact, right? His name’s Mason.” The man said, shifting where he stood. “I was part of the rescue team. I was just checking up on him and the nurse said you were still waiting to hear.”

“I didn’t know firefighters stuck around to see what happened.” Liam said, wincing as the man’s expression morphed into one of shock. “Sorry. I don’t ever really have a filter.”

“It’s fine. You’re going through a lot and you’re right. Most don’t.” The man shrugged and sat down next to Liam, sighing. “Thing is, I’m not like most firefighters. I always call and check up and see if the people we’ve helped make it. My captain doesn’t really like it, but he pretends not to notice if I step out and make a call sometimes. Right now, I’m on loan from the LAFD. So I don’t have him breathing over my shoulder. I asked the guys to drop me off while they refuelled the truck so I could come and check.”

“How bad was it when you got to him?” Liam asked, staring straight ahead and swallowing hard. “Do you know what happened?”

“I overheard a couple of witnesses talking while we were trying to cut him free. The engine dropped and pinned his legs, car was on its side.” The man said. “They said he drifted off the road and when he tried to pull back on, he got hit in the driver’s side by another car. It flipped a couple of times and landed with his side against the ground. He was unconscious when we reached him. Broken nose, probably some ribs, and a whole lot of other stuff I’m sure. He looked rough. But he was breathing on his own. They always say that’s a good sign.” The man said softly. “I think he was hurt already, he had this wound on his side and we couldn’t find out what caused it.”

“He got attacked a few days ago. Friend of ours stitched it up, but it was a crude job. He was driving here to get it fixed. We...we had a huge fight before he left.” Liam admitted, exhaling shakily as his head dipped. “We were screaming at each other. We don’t do that, we don’t fight like we did. I was just...I was scared of losing him. I didn’t want to see him die because he didn’t take the steps to protect himself. Now it might not even matter. What if he dies anyways?” Tears burned in his eyes and he shuddered, his entire back drawn taut as he tried to hold back his emotions.

“Death is the hardest thing about life.” The other man said. “It never feels like enough time and it’s always unfair to watch the people you love suffer and eventually leave you behind. But don’t...don’t convince yourself that he’s not going to make it. Try and hold onto that little bit of hope. He’s here and that’s a huge part of the battle. A lot don’t even make it this far. Your partner will fight to come back to you.”

“What if I could save him? What if I could keep him from dying?” Liam asked quietly, finally turning to look at the man. “But I knew he’d never forgive me for it. Do I take the chance? If...if they tell me he isn’t going to make it, should I take the chance? He could still die but....” he trailed off, knowing he couldn’t be making any sense. He was speaking in riddles and desperation, his mind going back to the one solution that he had - the bite.

“We always want to believe that we can play God. Thing is, none of us can stop things like this from happening. But...” the man smiled sadly, speckled blue eyes meeting Liam’s. “If it was me and my partner was in the hospital bed? I’d do everything I could to save him. Even if he hated me for it. We’ve got a son from his first marriage and he needs his dad. I’d do everything in my power to bring him home.”

“Liam!” He jumped at the sound of his name, snapping his head around to find Theo rushing over. “Fuck, why weren’t you answering your phone? What happened?” He demanded, pulling Liam onto his feet and instantly into his arms.

“I...” Liam frowned, thinking back for a moment. He vaguely remembered hearing the screen shatter as it hit the floor. “I broke it, I guess. I didn’t lock the door either, I think. I needed to get here.” He swallowed and rubbed his face against Theo’s shoulder, breathing in the comforting scent of his beta. “They haven’t told me anything yet. Doctor is supposed to be out shortly.”

“I’ll get going.” The firefighter said, getting up behind him. Liam turned and nodded, thanking him softly. “I’m just glad I could help. I’m hoping he pulls through. And man, don’t worry about the fight. None of that will matter anymore when he opens his eyes. He’s just going to want to see you.” The man smiled and turned, starting to walk away.

“Can I at least get your name? So I know who to thank?” Liam asked.

“Everybody calls me Buck.” The man grinned over his shoulder and walked out of the hospital. Liam turned his attention back to Theo, movement catching his eye from a few feet away. A man in surgeon scrubs was approaching, his mask pulled below his mouth.

“Liam Dunbar? I’m Mason Hewitt’s surgeon, Dr. Wilkins. Can we speak in private in another room?” He asked. Liam’s heart plummeted and Theo’s hand gently squeezed his, anchoring him.

“Yeah. Uh...Theo can come. He’s practically family.” Liam said, slowly falling after the surgeon. They slipped into an empty room with a few chairs and a coffee table stacked sloppily with magazines. “How is he? When can I see him?”

“We’re moving him into ICU as we speak. Mr. Dunbar, I need to explain the extent of his injuries to you. You should sit down for this.” Dr. Wilkins said, pursing his lips. Liam sank down instantly, Theo’s hands on his shoulders gently easing him into a chair before he hit the floor.

“Is he dying?” Liam asked, looking up helplessly at the man.

“His injuries were extensive. His spleen ruptured in the accident, so we did an immediate surgery upon his arrival to take out the organ and make sure it didn’t cause any internal bleeding. There was some, but it was minor and easily treated. He had a broken nose, a few ribs broken, and we believe there is some swelling in the brain. We’d like to do a scan after he’s had some time to rest and we are hoping it can be treated with medicine rather than another invasive surgery. There are the typical lacerations and bruising caused by seatbelts during a collision, and a wound on his side that appears to be getting infected. We’re starting an antibiotic treatment as soon as we complete a few blood tests.” The doctor explained. “There also may be some nerve injury to his right leg and I strongly believe he has hairline fractures throughout his body. Only time and testing and scans will tell.”

“I don’t know what that means. Is he going to wake up?” Liam asked, his head swimming with the onslaught of information.

“I won’t lie, Mr. Dunbar. Things...are not looking good. We’d like to keep him in a medical coma for a few days and then wake him back up. But a man with these types of injuries...there’s a strong chance that he won’t wake back up on his own. Especially with the head trauma being as severe as we believe it to be.” The doctor said.

“So do the surgery. Fix him.” Liam said, heat entering his voice. “Do the brain surgery or whatever you fucking have to do to make him better.” He growled. Theo’s hand squeezed his shoulder in response.

“If we do the surgery-“ Dr. Wilkins began.

“It’s okay. Do what you think is best, Dr. Wilkins.” Theo interrupted gently.

“I’m sorry.” Liam swallowed hard, blinking back tears. “Can I see him? Please?”

“As soon as everything is set up, you can go back and see him. Only you, I’m afraid.” Dr. Wilkins smiled apologetically at Theo. “Since you aren’t family.” He explained.

“I get it. I’m fine with that.” Theo said before Liam could work himself up again. “Thank you for speaking to us. Can we stay in here for a few minutes?” He asked.

“Of course. I’ll send a nurse for you when Mason can be seen.” Dr. Wilkins assured before walking out. As soon as the door fell shut, Liam felt the first of many tears began to fall. A broken sob escaped him as he turned, hiding his face against Theo’s stomach as his body trembled with the force of his despair. Fingers gently carded through his hair, but no words were spoken. There was nothing that could lessen his fears in that moment.

“Liam.” Theo said gently, rubbing the back of his neck. He finally lifted his head, exhaustion flooding him as he looked up at the former chimera. “I know how scary this sounds right now. I’m sorry. Mason’s tough and he’ll pull through. You’ll see.” He whispered. Liam’s heart clenched as Theo’s own fluttered in hesitation.

“I hate him. I hate that he’s hurt. I hate that there’s not a damn thing I can do. He’s in a coma, Theo! Because he was too fucking stubborn to accept help.” Liam snapped, his expression hard. “And....and fuck, I let him walk out. I let him drive.” His anger dissolved, crumbling into pieces as a fresh wave of tears blurred his vision. “I just want him to wake up.” He swallowed thickly and pressed his face back into Theo’s shirt, adding to the already soaked material with each new tear.

“I know, Liam. I know.” Theo murmured, rubbing his fingers back through his hair. It took several more minutes to calm himself back down and try to pull back together. By the time he’d finally managed to stop, the nurse had knocked on the door and given him a room number. He parted from Theo with little protest, hunching his shoulders as he walked through the hospital to the ICU. As he neared the room where his beloved lay, the scent of Mason hit him full force and stopped him in his tracks. He clung to it for a moment, letting it fill his nostrils and give him the strength he needed to walk the last few feet and enter the room.

Inside of the room was so much worse than Liam had envisioned. Mason’s ashen skin stood in stark contrast to the pale baby blue sheets that covered him. There were too many wires attached to him, reminding him briefly of Corey’s time during the Wild Hunt. Mason’s face was partially swollen, his face discoloured from all of the bruises. The discolouration continued down his neck and arms, disappearing beneath the hem of his hospital gown. Liam didn’t need to look to know it was worse underneath. It pained him to see Mason so still, so quiet in the middle of the bed. He’d never wanted to see Mason in another hospital, not after seeing him shot inside of the McCall house. “Fuck,” he whispered as he slowly sank into the chair beside the bed. Instinctively he reached for Mason’s hand, attempting to leach out the pain. When nothing happened, his blood ran cold. Why wasn’t Mason feeling anything?

“You fucking...” Liam exhaled shakily, tightly squeezing Mason’s hand for a moment and then letting go. “You bastard. You have to wake up, okay? You have to wake up and heal and yell at me and tell me how wrong I was. Tell me off for being an asshole to you. You have to make tacos on Tuesday’s and go to work and make everyone happy with the bouquets you create. You have to remind me that we can’t afford a dog because we’re still in debt because of college and that time sharing Derek’s dog can’t actually work, no matter how hard I beg him. You have to wake up.” Liam whimpered softly, screwing his eyes shut. He focused on Mason’s heartbeat, trying to find reassurance in it, but it wasn’t his normal pace. Everything about this was wrong. Mason’s scent was tinted with morphine and antibiotics, the sterilised room, and the endless other scents that drifted through the hospital and clung to his skin and clothing. Liam had never wanted this. All he’d wanted was to keep Mason safe and he’d managed to drive him onto his deathbed, almost ending their time together at too short a moment. All it would take was a single wrong move and he’d lose him forever.

“I’m not fucking ready to lose you.” Liam whispered. “We were going to get married. We...we have a fall wedding to plan. I’ll give you everything you want. The flowers, the colours, the invitations, those stupid black and gold chairs that we can’t afford...just wake up and everything you want is yours. No more fighting. You can have the last chicken strip, the last cup of milk, fucking anything you want. You hear me? It’s all yours. All of it. I’ll never complain again. We can go get sushi every night if you want, we can go see every movie you like the previews of, you just have to look at me. Okay? Take a couple of days and rest and think that over. I’ve always heard comatose people can hear what you’re saying, so you’d better be hearing my deal. And you’d better accept it because I don’t have another offer. Just wake up.” He pleaded, bowing his head to the mattress and closing his eyes. “Please.”

It felt like he’d been there for hours by the time the nurse came to tell him that visiting hours were over. As much as he wanted to fight it, he knew that it was a futile effort. He knew the inner workings of the hospital inside and out because of his stepfather. If he’d still been around, or Melissa even, Liam might have been able to swing a night in Mason’s room. But with his connections gone, he didn’t have a fighting chance. “I’ll be back tomorrow, Mase. Remember what I promised.” Liam whispered, leaning down and tenderly kissing his forehead. He straightened up and followed the nurse back out, not surprised to find Theo still in the waiting room. “Hey,” he croaked weakly.

“Hey. I’m guessing no change?” Theo asked softly, getting to his feet.

“None. I’ll come back in the morning.” Liam said, shoulders slumping as he trudged toward the exit. “Are you going back to work?”

“No. Thought I’d come stay the night in your guest room and see if you needed anything. I told my assistant manager what was going on and put him in charge for a few days. I’m here as long as you need me.” Theo promised.

“Thanks.” Smiling weakly, Liam fished his keys from his pocket and looked at his friend. “You want to follow me back.” It wasn’t a question. He knew that Theo was worried about him. Ever since he’d bitten him and turned him into a true werewolf to save his life, their connection had been strong. Not that he needed it in that moment.

“Give me some peace of mind.” Theo said, shrugging one shoulder. “I’ll see you there in a few.” He clapped Liam on his arm and turned, heading off for his truck. The werewolf sighed and pulled his door open, slipping inside. He took a moment to get situated and then checked his rear view mirror, grimacing at the sight of puffy red eyes. If his healing hadn’t kicked in, he would have had a splitting headache by now. The only sign of it was a subtle throb behind his eyes that dissipated more and more with each tired blink. He started the car and eased it into reverse, focusing his mind on the drive home and not who he was leaving behind.

By the time he’d parked in his spot outside of his building, it was hard to keep his eyes open. He climbed out and pocketed his keys, yawning and rubbing his knuckles under his eye. Theo joined him as he stepped onto the sidewalk, saying nothing as they walked into the apartment. Liam was grateful that no one had appeared to enter while he was gone and that nothing had been taken from his home. “You know where everything is.” He said, turning down the hallway toward the master bedroom.

“Liam.” Theo’s concerned voice stopped him in his tracks. He took a deep breath and turned, tilting his head slightly in acknowledgment. “Get some rest, okay? If you need me, I’ll just be next door.” He reminded. Liam smiled weakly and nodded, turning back and heading for his room. He eased the door shut and entered the bathroom, stopping abruptly as he saw the fresh roll of bandages and rubbing alcohol still sitting on the countertop. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he focused on getting ready for bed. It wasn’t until he’d stripped down and climbed under the covers that he fell apart again, grabbing Mason’s pillow and burying his face in it as fresh sobs wracked his body. He fell asleep curled around the pillow as though it were his lover, dried tears on his cheeks. His dreams were plagued with visions of himself coming home to an empty apartment.

Predictably, there was no change during the first day. Liam spent his time dutifully sitting beside Mason’s bed, holding his hand as he made endless phone calls to his fiancé’s job, to car insurance, to his own job, and then to family and friends that hadn’t yet been informed. His parents had immediately offered to fly in from Albuquerque, but Liam had declined, explaining that there wasn’t anything they could do except wait. The only person in Mason’s family to call was his mother, but he didn’t know how to broach the subject to the woman who was in a nursing home and suffering from dementia. If Mason turned worse, he decided, then he would visit and gently break the news. But for now he would play it safe and not tell her something that would only hurt more if she had to constantly be told again and again. Theo took some time off and came to visit him, bringing lunch and dinner each time and then driving him home for the night.

The next two days passed in a similar fashion. The doctors informed him that the swelling in Mason’s brain had gone down, which was a good sign, but otherwise there was no news to be had. They decided to wake him from his coma on the fourth day. Liam didn’t know what to expect. Dr. Wilkins met with him to discuss the strong belief he held that Mason would wake on his own after a few hours. But, when night fell and nothing had changed, hope began to dwindle. Liam went home after the nurses assured that they would call him if there was any sudden change or if Mason showed any signs of waking up. Liam didn’t sleep that night.

By the seventh day, Liam was a wreck. He’d spoken with three different doctors about Mason’s condition and none had a good prognosis. They believed that his brain injuries had been more extensive than previously believed and that he was in danger of entering a vegetative state if he didn’t wake up soon. They told Liam to give it another week, but he needed to come to terms with the possibility that his fiancé may never wake up again. Liam spent that night sobbing in Theo’s arms, screaming until his throat was hoarse and there was nothing left to cry. His beta held him through the night, staying up with him until the sun rose.

On the ninth day, Liam had to face the facts of reality. Mason wasn’t going to wake up on his own. If left like this, Mason would continue to deteriorate and eventually Liam would be left to pull the plug on him. There was nothing else the doctors believed they could do for the young man. It made his chest ache with the realization that the decision they’d been fighting about when Mason had stormed out was now the only option. If he gave Mason the bite, his fiancé would possibly recover. He would heal, wake up, and despise Liam with every fiber of his being. He would be alive. On the other hand, there was the chance that Mason wouldn’t survive the bite. His blood would turn black and he would die in the hospital bed, possibly in agony. The third option was to wait and hope that he woke up on his own.

“I hate you right now.” Liam whispered to the occupied room, his eyes falling on Mason’s serene face. There was no answer, just the rise and fall of his chest with each steady breath. “I didn’t want life to ever come to this. Ever. We were supposed to have so much fucking time, Mase. We’re barely past 25, we had decades left. Now I don’t know what to do. You don’t want to become a monster. How can I blame you?” He laughed bitterly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “Every time I lose control, I can kill someone. If you were awake right now, you’d blame my IED. I think you’re wrong. I think maybe it’s just the monster in me.” He raked his fingers back through his hair, tugging at the short strands at the base of his neck. “Fuck. I can’t bite you. But you’ll die. You’ll fucking die if I don’t, Mason. I can’t lose you. You’re my best friend. My partner. My everything. Your mom...she needs you. She needs you to bake her favorite cookies and visit on Sunday’s and tell her about your week. She needs fresh flowers and the most beautiful daisies you have in stock. I can’t do any of that for her.” He whispered. “I can’t rob her of her only son and the only family she’s got left. I...fuck!” Liam slammed his fist down against the mattress, clenching his jaw. “I can’t. I...I don’t even care if you hate me. Things were never going to work between us, were they? This...this just seals the deal.” He swallowed hard, blinking back tears. “I’ve got an idea, but you’ll hate me even more for it. But if he’s here...maybe you’ll be happy again. I know how much it hurt when he left but he had to go to school. You can reconnect and love him again. He’ll be everything I couldn’t be.”

He made the call later that night. After leaving the hospital after his revelation, he pulled out the phone with trembling fingers and dialed the chimera. All he told Corey was that Mason needed his help and he was on his deathbed. There was a flight booked within the hour and Liam had promised that he’d pick up Corey at four in the morning when his flight landed. He sent Theo’s calls straight to voicemail and returned to the hospital on his way to pick up Corey, slipping back into the ICU and catching the arm of one of the nurses. With a flash of red eyes and her nod of understanding, he pulled her aside and explained what his plan was. She promised to help him cover the paperwork and enlist the help of another doctor who was a werewolf as well. With a little finessing, they’d be able to make sure Mason seemingly woke on his own and was recovering better than expected. He’d be discharged a couple of days later and then be able to go on with his life. The plan was perfect. Corey would provide everything for Mason that Liam couldn’t. It was the easiest choice. Really, it felt like the only choice.

He wasn’t too surprised when he arrived at the airport, only to find Theo waiting for him at the main entrance. “So,” Theo said as he fell into step beside Liam, “guess who called me completely out of the blue today. Said he was coming back into town because you’d called him and said Mason needed him and it was urgent.” Liam ignored him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked toward the arrival gate for Corey’s flight. “Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing, little wolf. You’ve never been able to lie to me.” Theo murmured.

“Thought you’d gotten over calling me that.” Liam smiled thinly over at him. “I’m doing what’s best for Mason.”

“Never said I’d stop. We stopped being lovers, not friends.” Theo reminded softly. “Liam. You’re not doing what’s best for Mason. Mason knows what’s best for Mason. You don’t. Deciding for him...it’s not going to end in your favor.”

“Don’t you get it, T? I’ve already lost him.” Liam said, slowing to a halt as they reached the correct gate. “I have to bite him and then leave him. When he heals and turns...he’s going to hate me. So I’m just saving him the trouble of having to see my face when he wakes up. Corey will help. You’ll help. And I’ll be gone. That’s what he’d want.” Liam said with all of the confidence he could muster. He knew Mason didn’t want him anymore. He’d made that clear just before the accident. And turning him into a monster....it guaranteed Mason’s hatred of him. This was the only choice that made sense. “He and Corey will reconnect. They’ll fall in love again and...” his voice cracked for a moment, a shudder running through him.

“And what about you?” Theo asked softly.

“I’ll never stop loving him.” Liam admitted, so quietly he could barely hear himself. “This is the only way to make sure he’s taken care of by someone who understands.”

“Corey won’t agree to it.” Theo warned.

“He will. He and Mason only broke up because he went to law school on the east coast. Now that he’s back on the west coast...they’ll pick things up again. It’ll work.” Liam insisted with a tinge of desperation in his tone.

“If you really believe that’s why they broke up, you’re a bigger moron than I thought.” Theo huffed.

There were no other words between them. Theo held his tongue and Liam kept his jaw clenched, waiting for the arrival of their friend. There was a brief spike of panic when Corey finally arrived, but his shy smile and pleased aura suggested that Liam had made the right decision. At least, to the alpha it did. He took Corey’s bags and loaded them into his car, following Theo to a diner where they could enjoy breakfast and catch up before going to visit Mason. Liam was doing his best not to count down the hours to the final moment he would see his fiancé. Well, perhaps that was a bit dramatic. He would probably still see him around town, maybe at the grocery store or the post office. Maybe Liam would change his routine so Mason wouldn’t ever need to interact with him.

He wasn’t too surprised when Corey sat across from him and Theo sat beside him, boxing him in. “Thanks for flying out.” Liam said, picking up a menu and steadfastly ignoring the concerned look that Corey was giving him.

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell me why I’m really here?” Corey asked softly, leaning forward in his seat. “Theo said Mason’s really in the hospital, so this wasn’t just a fight between you guys. He’s in a coma?”

“Yeah. Doctors have tried but he’s not waking up.” Liam said, flicking his gaze up briefly and then immediately dropping it.

“So are you biting him?” Corey asked softly, chewing on his lip. “Did you want the pack here when he woke up? You could have just said that.”

“He wants you to fall in love with Mason again and take care of him.” Theo said before Liam could open his mouth. “He’s going to bite him and then ditch him.”

“Fuck you.” Liam snapped, flashing his eyes red in warning. Bright yellow shot back at him and a low growl rumbled from his chest. “You know I’m doing what’s best for Mason.” He said. Steeling himself, he looked back to Corey and nodded his head. “There’s a lot you need to know.” He said. He spent the next half hour over food explaining the fight that had happened, how Mason had been injured before it had even started, and then the extent of his injuries that he’d glossed over on the phone. By the time he’d finished, he was exhausted all over again and had only succeeded in pushing food around his plate. Corey had kept silent, nodding his head while Theo filled in the gaps of the past week. When silence lapsed between them, Corey finally cleared his throat.

“You’re an idiot.” Corey said simply, shaking his head as he watched Liam with something akin to pity. “Mason and I didn’t break up because I went across the country. We both wanted different things. I wanted to explore the country and Mason...he wanted to stay right here with you. He didn’t know he loved you, but I did. It was kind of obvious that you two would end up together.” The chimera smiled fondly. “Mason wanted you, Liam. Not me. And this....this is the dumbest plan you’ve ever had. He’s going to wake up terrified and disoriented and no longer human. I’m not the face he’s going to want to see. I can’t be his anchor.”

“Sure you can.” Liam said, his heart clenching. “Theo’s still mine and we aren’t together anymore. You and Mason...you were always good for each other. You’ll be good again. He’ll be happy to have you and not....not the monster that changed him. He made that clear.” He said, shoulders tending. “Can we please leave it alone now? You’re here. I’ll bite him and leave. The plan will fucking work.”

“Absolute idiot.” Theo scoffed. Corey nodded in agreement, but the subject was dropped. They finished their breakfast in silence and paid their meal ticket, heading to their cars. This time, Corey went with Theo. Liam didn’t mind. He needed the time alone to go over his plan and prepare himself for the hardest goodbye that was to come.

It was easy to ask Corey and Theo if he could have a few minutes alone with Mason. He slipped back to his room and eased the door shut, walking slowly over to the bed. Just as it has always been, there was no change in his state. “Hey, handsome.” Liam whispered as he sat down, taking Mason’s hand gently between his own. Silence answered him.

He gently stroked one finger along Mason’s inner wrist, trying to find the words to say. For once, he had no clue what to say. Did he tell Mason how much he loved him? Did he tell him about the bite being a gift, as Scott had attempted with him? Did he give advice for his first full moon? Did he apologize again and again for putting Mason in an impossible situation? The possibilities were endless and made his head swim. He took a breath to steady himself, closing his eyes for a moment. When he looked back at Mason, at the peaceful expression he’d worn for days now, Liam knew exactly what to say.

“I fell in love with you when we were eighteen, I just didn’t know it yet. It was when we were having our graduation party in my backyard. I don’t know what was said, but you doubled over laughing and you were holding onto my shoulder. When you looked up at me, with tears in your eyes and that smile on your face, I felt like everything stopped. For just one second, it was just me and you. I never believed in that romantic crap, but I know that’s the moment I started to love you. Then we all went off to college. You and Corey broke up at the end of freshman year because he wanted to go east for law school. Theo and I hadn’t worked past a few months, but that was okay. You came home for the summer and...well, you know the rest. We’ve been together ever since.” Liam’s breath left in a shaky exhale, tears building up.

“I’m being a coward.” He admitted, tears clinging to his lashes as he studied Mason’s face. “I’m not strong enough to face you. I’m going to overturn your entire world and abandon you because I’m a fucking coward. But I can live with you hating me. I can as long as it means you’re alive.” He lifted Mason’s hand and turned it over, gently pressing a kiss to where his pulse thrummed against his inner wrist. “I love you. Be happy.” He whispered, closing his eyes. His fangs extended and he sank them in gently, shivering as blood pooled in his mouth. He pulled away a second later, nodding his approval as he looked at the bite mark. He grabbed the gauze from behind him that he’d asked a nurse to leave, gingerly wrapping Mason’s wrist with great care. He finished and turned on the sink behind him, cleaning his hands and swishing the blood from his mouth. With the deed done, he felt a little more calm. All he had to do was walk away.

Liam pulled out his phone and sent a text to Theo and Corey, slipping out the back of the hospital. He couldn’t face them, not when his heart was threatening to crack apart with each shuddering breath. He slipped into his car and started to drive, holding it together until he was parked outside of his apartment. As soon as the ignition turned off, the sobs overwhelmed him. He slammed his fist against the dashboard and screamed, body trembling as the first wave of tears made their way down his flushed cheeks. He screamed and screamed until his throat was raw, digging his claws into his palms until he couldn’t feel anything in them. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed slumped over the steering wheel, but it was long enough to make his back ache and the sun to have risen in the sky.

Liam finally worked up the energy to leave his car, dragging slowly toward his apartment. He probably had the rest of the day to pack his things. The hospital would surely keep Mason through the night and Liam would be gone before morning came. He’d pack up his most important belongings, tidy up a little, put Corey’s suitcases in the guest room, and be gone just like that. He could swing sleeping in his car for a few nights while he looked for a new roommate. Theo had managed to survive it for months. If he had to, he was sure he could talk to Derek about staying at the loft until he found a place. He’d make it all work. He had no other choice.

He made his way into the guest room, grabbing a few of the ABC store boxes that he’d picked up over the past couple of days. He carried two into the kitchen and began to pack the barest essentials, mostly dishes that his mother had given him or gifts from his friends. He left everything electronic, his thermos, and the coffee mug that Mason loved to use that belonged to Liam. Next he turned his sights to the pantry, packing up some crackers, chips, granola bars, and anything else that wouldn’t spoil if it sat in the car for a few days. It was just enough until he could get settled somewhere and go grocery shopping. Mason would be starving when he became a werewolf and had a higher metabolism. Liam could afford to go a little hungry if it meant Mason would be okay.

He grabbed another couple of boxes from the guest room and went into the master, swallowing hard as he looked around the shared space. Everything in this room was a reminder of their time together. The cork board with concert and movie tickets pinned to it, framed photos of them and their friends, and the posters on the walls of shared musical interests and movie releases. Liam dropped the boxes on the floor and started small, emptying out the desk of everything that held any value to him. He did the same with his nightstand and then the closet, creating a box of anything that wasn’t clothing. Next came the picture frames and taking them down one by one, removing all traces of himself and setting them back where they’d belonged. Each picture that disappeared from sight felt like another crack in his heart.

When it came down to the clothes, he stripped everything from the hangers and emptied the dresser into boxes. He didn’t need the suitcases, Mason would get more use out of them. He tossed things in without rhyme or reason, only paying attention to what belonged to him. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally steal Mason’s favorite sweater. He’d done that once before without paying attention to the cream sized article and Mason had been pissed for two days, complaining he’d stretched it out because of his arms and back muscles. He grabbed the couple of dress pants that belonged to him and reached for his favorite black hoodie, pausing as his fingers brushed against soft maroon. Slowly, he removed his old lacrosse hoodie from the closet and held it at eye level. It was Mason’s favorite thing to wear on a cold and rainy day. Liam didn’t really want to take it, but at the same time...Mason probably wouldn’t want it. No, scratch that. He _definitely_ wouldn’t want it.

He set the hoodie on the end of the bed and picked up a couple of boxes, carrying them out to his car. He spent the next few minutes carefully loading up his car, glancing at the sun. It was getting close to mid-afternoon and his stomach growled softly, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten. He’d take a quick break after he loaded everything up. He was pretty sure there was leftover Chinese from the other day that he could reheat. Mason wouldn’t miss it. He loaded up the last few boxes and headed back inside, pausing as he entered the kitchen. It felt strange now, less like a home. He supposed that was for the best. It would be easier when he walked out the door for the last time. He dumped his food into a bowl and quickly heated it, leaning against the counter and scarfing it down. After cleaning up and putting everything else away, he did a final sweep of the apartment and came to a halt in his bedroom. It was time to go. He had everything he needed, everything that belonged to him or was of personal value. Everything else would be left for Mason to dispose of if he wanted to make a quick buck.

His eyes fell to the hoodie he’d placed at the foot of his bed. He picked it up slowly and brought it to his face, taking a cautious whiff. Mason’s scent flooded his senses and tears pricked at his eyes, a low whine crawling from his throat. It was the only thing he had that smelled like his best friend. He couldn’t deny himself this last thing. He knew Mason’s scent wouldn’t last, but he had to try and believe it would tide him over for a few days. At the very least, it would help keep him warm in his car. He slipped it over his head and let the calming scent wrap around him, swallowing hard as he took one final look at their bed. It held too many memories now that forced him to turn away. With Mason’s scent curling around him, it was all too easy to picture trembling thighs squeezing his waist and Mason’s head thrown back in ecstasy. He blinked away the images and shoved his hands into his pockets, slowly making his way toward the front door. It was time to go.

Just as he turned the corner at the end of the hall, the front door clicked open.

Liam’s body went perfectly still as he realized Mason was in his way, watching him with blazing yellow eyes. “So it’s true.” Mason said, his voice the epitome of a deadly calm.

“I thought you’d still be at the hospital.” Liam said after working his mouth open. “I’m-“

“Where is it?” Mason cut him off, his eyes returning to normal as he walked closer. He brushed past Liam, ignoring the way his entire body seized up at the contact, and headed back to the bedroom. Liam counted to three and turned around, taking a few cautious steps after him. He found Mason emptying out the nightstand drawer onto their bed, growling in frustration before storming over to the desk. “Did you pawn it? If you fucking pawned it, I’m killing you.” Mason said, an edge to his voice as he began shuffling papers around and making a mess everywhere.

“I wouldn’t pawn any of your stuff-“ Liam began uncertainly, clicking his mouth shut at the heated look Mason gave him. It made his toes curl, desire flooding through him. Fuck. Why did Mason have to look so good when he was pissed off?

“Then where is it?” Mason asked, stepping closer to him. “Don’t play dumb, Liam. I want it back. It’s _mine_.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Liam said. Mason’s eyes narrowed in response, the beautiful chocolate morphing to yellow in an instant. “Tell me what you’re looking for. I’ll help you find it before I leave-“ The words came to a halt as a slap echoed in the space around them. Wincing, Liam carefully lifted his fingers and probed at his bruised cheek. He definitely deserved that. “Mason-“

“Where the hell is my ring?” Mason demanded, tears swimming in his eyes. Liam’s breath left in a quiet whoosh and he nodded, reaching one hand into his pocket where he’d been keeping the engagement band. He held it out, flinching as Mason snatched it from his fingers.

“I wasn’t going to sell it. I thought you’d use it to pay bills or something. I was going to send it back to you after I got it cleaned. I...fuck, I’m so sor...“ Liam’s words died out as Mason fixed the ring on his finger, looking up in determination as his eyes flashed again. “Mason? What are you doing?” He asked, barely keeping his voice level.

“Putting it back where it belongs. What does it look like?” Mason replied. “And doing what I should have done last week.” He said before lunging forward, grabbing Liam’s shoulders and pinning him back against the wall. His lips covered Liam’s, the alpha going rigid in response as Mason kissed him. He pulled back a moment later, squeezing the back of Liam’s neck as he leaned their foreheads together. “I’m so fucking pissed at you right now.”

“I...I don’t understand.” Liam whispered, his heart racing in his chest.

“I heard everything you said. Every time you yelled at me, every time you cried, every memory you shared...I heard it all. Fuck, Liam. I just wanted to come back to you. I was trying so hard and my body wouldn’t do what I wanted it to. Then you came up with the stupidest plan in the history of mankind and really? You left me to wake up in a room with my ex boyfriend and our friend?” Mason rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe you’d be so stupid. Actually, I can. I just didn’t think you’d seriously leave.”

“What...Mason, slow down.” Liam swallowed hard and pulled back from his hold, gently putting his hands on Mason’s shoulders to move him back a couple of steps. The new werewolf growled in response, his eyes glowing in warning. “How did you even get here? The hospital wouldn’t have released you-“

“They didn’t.” Mason answered. “I woke up healed and I knew I needed to find you before you did something stupid. I think Theo was going to stop me, but Corey convinced him to help sneak me out. Then I stole his keys and drove straight here.”

“You might not be fully healed. What if you’re still hurt? And the hospital staff will freak out-“ Liam tried, swallowing hard as he broke off. “Mason. You...you shouldn’t be here.”

“Here is exactly where I need to be.” Mason argued, stepping closer and crowding him back against the wall. “I screwed up. I was pissed and I wasn’t thinking and I wanted to hurt you because I was in pain. Liam, as soon as I got to the car, I knew I’d fucked up. I was too proud to come back and ask for your forgiveness. I told myself I’d apologize when I got home from the hospital. Then I got into the accident and...well, you know the story from there.” Mason sighed softly, gently cupping Liam’s cheek. “I made the biggest mistake of my life walking out the door like I did. And then next thing I knew, I was listening to you beat yourself up for days and descend into the worst spiral. Liam, baby, I want to be here. I want to be with you.”

“I turned you into a monster. The one thing you didn’t want to be. I did that.” Liam snapped, ducking down and moving out from under Mason’s arm. “Don’t do this, Mason. I gave you a chance. I...I gave you Corey.”

“I don’t want Corey!” Mason exploded, his eyes bright and fangs filling his mouth. “I want you!”

“You don’t.” Liam said, doubt creeping into his voice. “You don’t want me. You can’t. You....” he slowly shook his head, taking a step back down the hallway. “You broke off our engagement! You said you weren’t mine to worry about anymore.” He blinked back tears, shuddering from the wounded look Mason pinned on him. “I was trying to honor what you wanted. You can have Corey as your boyfriend again-“

“If you tell me one more time that I can have Corey like he’s some kind of consolation prize, I’m going to hit you again. Harder.” Mason said, his voice wobbling. “Liam. I screwed up. I was upset and hurt and I wasn’t thinking clearly. I was tired from fighting with you and...yeah, this wasn’t the future I really had in mind, but did you really think I’d hate you for saving my life?” He took a careful step closer and then another when Liam didn’t retreat again. “I never wanted to be a werewolf. That doesn’t mean I’m not appreciating the hell out of it right now. It means I get to be alive and be with you.”

“Don’t do this.” Liam whispered, whining softly. “Don’t play with me, Mason. I...I can’t. Just let me walk out. You’re just happy you’re alive. You’ll be angry at me again in no time. We were never going to work.” Liam knew he was all but begging at this point. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel anymore. Mason’s heartbeat had been relaying the truth of his words the entire time. But was Liam just projecting that and ignoring the other signs? He couldn’t be sure. Mason’s emotions were everywhere, too many to even try and sort through and make sense of in the present moment. “Mase...”

“Baby, please. Please just listen to me.” Mason closed the distance between them. He took one of Liam’s hands and lifted it up, bringing it around to the back of his neck. “If you aren’t going to listen to what I’m saying, maybe seeing it will change your mind.” He said, holding Liam’s gaze for a moment. “I need you to understand. Go back to the accident. Go to the coma. I need you to see it and believe me. Please.” He pleaded softly.

Liam searched Mason’s expression, nodding his head after a moment. He extended his claws as Scott has taught him and slowly presses them into Mason’s neck, shuddering as he was immediately pulled into his memories. He searched for the car accident and found himself watching from the rear view mirror, where Mason’s own eyes reflected. “Fuck!” Mason swore, slamming his fist down against the steering wheel. He hissed in pain and dropped his hand to his side, hand coming away covered in blood. He’d definitely lost too much by now. He needed to pull over, get out his phone and call Liam. “Fuck.” He whispered, tears prickling at his eyes as he thought of his fiancé. “I’m an idiot.” He said, glancing up at the mirror. “Hear that? You’re an idiot. Walking out on the one person who gives a shit whether you live or die...no offense, Theo.” He smiled weakly at the thought of his friend. That smile dissipated as his thoughts shifted back to Liam and his broken expression. “Gonna have to beg for forgiveness this time. So fucking stupid, Mason.” He swallowed hard, wiping at his eyes with the hand still on the steering wheel. Liam shook himself out of the memory, moving past the crunching of the car only minutes later and Mason saying his name before he fell unconscious. He found himself now in an empty white room, Liam’s own voice echoing around them while Mason paced anxiously before him.

“Wake up!” Mason yelled, throwing his hands in the arm. “What the hell am I doing? I can’t just lay here! Listen to him!” He tugged at the back of his head, screaming so loud Liam felt as though the whole world was vibrating from it. “I changed my mind! Liam! Liam, fuck! I don’t want to make every decision for the wedding, I just want you. I just...I just want you.” Mason crumpled to his knees, breaking down in sobs. “Wake up. Wake up. Get the fuck up.” He begged, low moans escaping him as he trembled and rocked himself. Liam had heard the stories of Peter being driven insane in his coma, about how awful it had been. Watching Mason tear himself apart...he could almost understand Peter’s pain and anger. He swallowed hard, listening to himself telling Mason goodbye in the hospital. Mason got onto his feet, tears swimming in his eyes as he turned and looked right at Liam. “Baby, I’m coming back. I just gotta open my eyes. Come on, me. Open your eyes. Stop him. Don’t let the best thing that’s ever happened walk out that door. Wake up.” Mason pleaded. Liam shuddered as the memory sped up and Mason was opening his eyes at last, hope unfurling in him as he looked around the room. When Corey was the first thing he saw, Mason’s hope turned to despair. “Liam? Where’s Liam?” The first words out of his mouth broke Liam.

He ripped himself from the memories and out of Mason’s head, withdrawing his claws with a shuddering gasp. Tears were clinging to his lashes and, as he pulled back, he realized Mason’s chocolate eyes held the same emotions. “I love you. Get it now?” Mason asked softly, swallowing hard. Liam nodded, unable to find the words to say, and let himself go. Tears poured like rain down his cheeks, sobs wracking his body as he wrapped his arms around the man he loved. Mason grabbed him just as tightly, the pair hiding their faces against each other’s necks as they whispered endless apologies into each other’s skin. They stood like that for ages in the middle of the hallway, refusing to let go of each other. With each second that passed, Liam’s shattered heart felt a little more whole.

Mason was the first to pull back, his eyes still a little wet but a soft smile on his face. “I know saying I love you doesn’t just fix things. But I love you. Forever and always.” He said. Sincerity rang through his steady heartbeat and Liam laughed, his own smile spreading as he leaned in. Their lips connected softly at first, the pair holding each other’s upper arms with no space between them. The kiss devolved into a series of quick pecks and gentle confessions of love with each new breath, the two men basking in the comfort of one another. It felt perfect.

Reality always seemed to hit at the most peculiar of moments. All it took was one additional look into dark chocolate eyes and it felt like Liam could no longer breathe. He’d nearly lost this. He’d willingly wanted to walk away from the man that he loved. What the actual fuck had he been thinking? Trying to push him into someone else’s arms and just leave? The thought made his heart clench in fear. He didn’t want Mason with anyone else. He didn’t want to think about someone else being the one to make Mason laugh and smile, to kiss him on the lips, to make love to him in their bed. That was Liam’s responsibility, it belonged to no one else.

Liam pressed himself firmly against Mason, tightening his grip on his arms and backing him into the wall. Mason grunted but didn’t protest, his lips too busy falling open beneath Liam’s skilled tongue. A groan vibrated through him and Liam worked his thigh between Mason’s legs, hating the layers of clothing between them. It was too much. He needed skin on skin contact, needed to prove to himself that Mason was still there. That Mason was still his and he wasn’t going to lose him again. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Mason’s jaw, sucking lightly on a sensitive spot that made Mason shudder as his eyes rolled back. He rocked his hips against Liam’s leg, a whimper escaping as Liam trailed his fangs over his exposed throat. “Liam...Liam...” Mason whispered, pleading. Something in his voice made the alpha pull back, his features shifting back to normal as he looked at his partner.

“Did I do something wrong?” Liam asked, loosening his hold on Mason’s arms. “Fuck, I’m sorry-“ he stepped back and Mason was quick to follow, crowding him against the opposite wall. “Mase...” Liam frowned, looking up at him.

“You did nothing wrong. I want this. I want you.” Mason promised, leaning in and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. “But I know where this is headed if you keep it up. And I...I’m going to be the one making love to you this time.” He smiled nervously and Liam shivered, bringing his hands up and stroking them down Mason’s arms.

“That sounds perfect to me.” Liam assured, smiling warmly. It wasn’t often that Mason wanted to take control in their relationship. Liam was more than happy to hand it over. His inner wolf wasn’t entirely pleased, but it was a price worth paying to see Mason so relieved. He’d do anything to see his partner smile like that. He moved his hands slowly up Mason’s arms, sliding them around the back of his neck and drawing him in closer. “Kiss me?” He asked, softening his voice. That gave Mason all the confidence he needed to dive in, turning the tables between them.

Mason slotted himself with ease between Liam’s thighs, gripping him by the hips and keeping him from moving. Liam whined softly, thumping his head back against the wall as Mason moved one hand and dragged it across his rapidly swelling cock. “Mason,” he whimpered softly. Golden eyes met his in response, a confident smirk spreading. “You can tease me after, I promise. I just need you to fuck me. I need you inside of me. Please.”

“Next time.” Mason murmured, leaning in and kissing him with hunger. He gripped Liam’s thighs and pulled his legs up with ease, urging them to wrap around his waist as he backed up from where he’d pinned Liam to the wall. He carried Liam to their bedroom, spinning at the last second and falling onto his back with Liam sitting on top of him. He squeezed his hips and propped up onto his elbows, watching Liam with hunger. “Get the lube.” He commanded. Liam’s whole body shuddered in response and he scrambled to the nightstand, pulling out the bottle and handing it over. Mason set it down and lifted up in one easy motion, grabbing Liam by the back of the neck and dragging him in for a messy kiss.

From there it was a blur of motion, clothes scattered across the room in desperation, Liam’s pants and pleas filling the space around them. Mason didn’t waste time exploring his newfound prowess and stamina. No, this was a hard and desperate tangle in the sheets, tears shed as they whispered confessions and apologies into each other’s lips. Mason didn’t even realize his claws had come out until the sheets tore beneath them and he scented the light scratches bleeding from Liam’s back. It had dissolved them both into laughter amid Mason snapping his hips, the two going still as they giggled until they finally had control over themselves again. Only minutes later, Mason rolled off of Liam with a happy sigh and got to his feet. He returned with a washcloth and cleaned his fiancé with care, smiling fondly as Liam curled around Mason’s pillow after and basked in the afterglow of their makeup sex. “Will you start purring if I scratch your head?” He asked teasingly as he sat down beside of him.

“Maybe.” Liam said, letting go of the pillow and rolling over to wrap around Mason instead. “We’ll have to buy new sheets.” He mumbled, moving his head on top of Mason’s chest just over his heart. “There’s a lot I’ll have to teach you.” He added, feeling some of his previous nerves and anxiety return. Mason was a werewolf now. Their entire world was shifting and changing, reorienting itself as they both tried to find their footing again.

“I look forward to one on one lessons.” Mason said as he adjusted to lay down, wrapping an arm around Liam’s back and gently stroking his spine. “Do you get used to everything? The new smells, the heightened.... _everything_?” He asked curiously.

“It kind of fades into the background after the first few years.” Liam said, tilting his head to look up at him. Mason wasn’t paying him any attention. Instead he was looking around the room, his scent changing to one of fear that made Liam whine softly. “Mase? What’s wrong?” He asked, biting down on his lip.

“You were serious.” Mason replied, swallowing and wetting his lips. “You...you were going to leave me. Leave everything we’ve built.” The hurt in his voice was undeniable. It made Liam want to curl up in shame and wither away. When Mason looked down at last, his eyes were shiny all over again. “I made you think that...that I’d hate you for this.”

“It wasn’t just you.” Liam said, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “I spiraled. I couldn’t protect you and keep you safe from something like that accident. It made me feel weak. And yeah, I planned to walk away...I just wanted to make everything easier for you. And I wanted to hide from you. I didn’t want to have to see you become the thing you never wanted to be. We can keep going down this road again and again but it isn’t going to change anything. Not really. We both made mistakes. We both fucked up this time. But we’re here now.” He reminded softly. “I’m here with you and nothing is going to take me away from you. Nothing else.” He said firmly, fire in his eyes.

“Not even Corey?” Mason asked, only half joking.

“That...that was an incredibly stupid idea. I just wanted to make sure someone would take care of you that knew you. Someone that cared. He was the first person that came to mind.” Liam said, the tips of his ears turning red. Mason exhaled at that, leaning in and tenderly brushing his lips against Liam’s. “I love you.” Liam said softly.

“I love you, too.” Mason replied without hesitation. “Please tell me you didn’t throw out the pictures of us.” Liam smiled and shook his head, settling back down on Mason’s chest.

“Everything is in my car. I was only taking what was mine.” Liam explained. “And before you say it, I know the pictures belong to both of us. I just thought you wouldn’t want to see any trace of me. So I took everything.” He said quietly, biting the inside of his cheek. Mason tightened his hold on him and he pressed closer, swallowing hard. “I’m glad you showed up when you did.”

“Me too. Liam...you haven’t signed a lease for a new place, have you?” Mason asked hesitantly.

“No. I was just going to live out of my car for a few days and figure some things out. It wasn’t a big deal.” Liam shrugged weakly, sighing as Mason went rigid beneath him. “Mase-“

“You...” He chanced a glance up at Mason, watching him open and close his mouth a few times as he struggled to find the words. “You were....what about food? What about showering and hygiene?”

“I packed enough food.” Liam defended. Mason frowned and looked down at him, raising an eyebrow. “What?” He asked.

“Your heart did a thing. Did you just lie to me?” Mason asked, torn between awe and hurt.

“I...not exactly. I bent the truth. I packed snacks.” Liam said, shrugging again. “I had it all planned out. I was going to get another couple of jobs and find a new place. I wasn’t going to leave you high and dry. I was going to pay half of the bills here still until you left and eventually moved in with Corey. It was the best idea I had.” He said, wincing as he said it all aloud. It was laughable now that he’d heard his own plan. How had he ever thought that would work?

“I’m in love with the biggest moron on the planet.” Mason declared. “I’ve got one more question and you’d better be honest with me.” He warned, holding Liam’s gaze for a moment. “Why were you wearing my hoodie when you were leaving?”

“It was mine first.” Liam corrected, wilting slightly as Mason’s gaze hardened. “It still has your scent. It was the only thing of you that I was going to take. I didn’t think you’d miss it. I missed you. I missed your scent every night I spent alone in this bed. It lingered, but it wasn’t enough. Your pillow helped until it stopped smelling like you. I thought maybe the hoodie would help me the first few nights on my own. I was walking away, but I was never going to be ready to give you up. I didn’t think you’d really mind.”

“Oh, baby.” Mason whispered. He took Liam’s face between his hands, heartbreak in his eyes. “I’m sorry I made you feel like I was going to hate you. I’d take back that night and those words in a second if I could.”

“I know.” Liam murmured, lifting one hand up and gingerly grabbing onto Mason’s wrist. “Don’t think about it. We’re here now. We are going to be okay. We can talk through this shit more later, I promise. Right now, I just want to cuddle with you and enjoy the moment. Before Theo and Corey decide they should show up and make sure we haven’t killed each other. Or Corey comes for his stuff.”

“Where did you put it?” Mason asked, frowning as he looked around the room.

“The guest bedroom. I might have thought I was okay with him staying here, but part of me knew I was making a mistake. Putting his stuff in here would have made it too real. So I just...didn’t.” Liam sighed and turned his head, kissing Mason’s wrist. “I really don’t want to think about that right now. Can we please just cuddle?” He pleaded gently.

“Anything.” Mason replied, leaning in and softly pecking his lips again. He let go of his face and they both readjusted, pulling the sheets up to their waists. Mason settled one hand on Liam’s hip, the other coming to join Liam’s resting on his stomach. He tangled their fingers together and squeezed gently, smiling at Liam’s contented sigh. “I love you, baby. Forever and always.”

“Forever and always.” Liam echoed, letting his eyes fall shut. Things weren’t fixed between them, not entirely. There were sure to be more fights in the future, disagreements that ended in shouting matches. However, Liam was certain of one thing. He would never walk away from Mason again. Drifting off in his arms in that moment, Liam knew that nothing else in the world would ever compare. They’d find ways to work through everything in their future. For now, he was content to focus on the present and bask in the warm embrace of the man he loved. He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, hope you caught the very brief 9-1-1 slip. I love Buck more than anything, so I thought I’d drop him in for a split second.


End file.
